Welles (TV Series)
Lieutenant Welles is a U.S. military pilot for the National Guard service. He is seen piloting a helicopter with other National Guard members onboard. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little was known of Welles' life before the outbreak. He was in the U.S. Military and National Guard and likely trained at Fort Benning. He also possibly piloted during foreign conflicts. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Welles was first seen piloting a helicopter with Sean and Franklin, also aboard. During mid-flight, he lost control of the helicopter and it crashed, killing his two passengers and severely wounding him. The Governor arrived at the scene, and with his crew, they dragged him out of the wreckage and brought him, along with Andrea and Michonne, to Woodbury. He was then placed in a hospital bed and put into the care of Dr. Stevens, whilst The Governor questioned him about where he came from and where his group was located. Welles informed The Governor about how his encampment had become overrun with walkers when members of the group panicked and opened the barriers, after which he and his troops escaped. Their convoy was blocked by a jammed highway (which may have been the same highway that prevented Rick's group from reaching Fort Benning and detoured them to Hershel's farm). Welles, Sean, and Franklin took the helicopter out to scope the landscape ahead, but the helicopter crashed, killing Sean and Franklin. Welles revealed to The Governor the location of his convoy after being assured by The Governor that they would be rescued and brought to Woodbury, but was betrayed and later killed by one of The Governor's men, his head being placed in a fish tank along with several other peoples' decapitated heads. After this, The Governor convinced everyone that Welles didn't survive from his wounds despite the efforts of Dr. Stevens and was put down by Merle. "Killer Within" Welles was mentioned by The Governor, notifying Michonne that Welles didn't survive. He lied that Dr. Stevens had attempted to revive him but he didn't make it, so Merle Dixon shot him in the head, and they later cremated him. It is known that The Governor was lying. "Made to Suffer" Welles was amongst the heads that Michonne discovered in The Governor's fish tanks. Noticing the zombified Welles, Michonne realized what kind of man The Governor was. Later, Andrea noticed the fish tanks and it is unknown whether or not she noticed that the head of Welles was part of the collection. Death Killed By *Helicopter Crash (Caused) *The Governor (Caused) Lieutenant Welles was found after the helicopter he was piloting crashed into the woods. A Woodbury search group discovered the wreckage, and Welles alive but severely wounded. They took him back to Woodbury, put him on machines to help him live, and interrogated him. He was then killed, having his head cut off and placed into one of The Governor's zombie fish tanks. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this soldier has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *Lieutenant Welles is one of the many amputees in The Walking Dead. For other victims, see Amputated Victims. **Welles managed to have his head decapitated by The Governor and placed in his zombie fishtank. *Welles is the first pilot to appear in the TV Series. *Welles may have been stationed at Fort Benning. Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant Welles, Lieutenant